community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Rider
The Black Rider is a mysterious participant in the 2010 Greendale Community College Paintball tounament. He wears a traditional gunslinger outfit along with a black duster and spurs. His weapons of choice are a pair of paintball shotguns that are strapped to his back along with dual paintball pistols in his hip holsters. He is literally a gun-for-hire and let's it be known he is playing not for the prize but because his is being payed to. His first and only appearance was in the Season 2 episode "A Fistful of Paintballs". Character history His real name is unknown but his participation in the second game of Paintball Assasin at Greendale quickly made him someone to be feared with the other palyers nicknaming him "The Black Rider". Jeff, Annie and Abed meet him after he eliminates Pavol and they barely manage to escape. Afterwards they are escorted by the rest of the study group to Pierce's bustling safe haven in the cafeteria dubbed "Fort Hawthorne". They then learn more about his identity and reputation. The trio encounter him again while going on an expedition to find more paintball amunition. Temporarily splitting off from Jeff and Abed, Annie eliminates the Greendale cheerleaders and then ends ups in pursuit of Chang. Finding herself in the Anthropology class room The Black Rider sneaks up behind her and gets the drop on her. Flirting with her, he disarms her and then offers to make her elimination as painless as possible. Unaware the gun she had borrowed from Jeff had been filled with blanks by Pierce he tries to shoot her with it. Jeff and Abed then show up causing him to to take Annie hostage and use her as a sheild. After a quick elbow to his ribs she manages to get free. He begins to retreat and deftly manages to avoid both Abed and Jeff's assault. The Black Rider then heads to the cafeteria and eliminates everyone at Fort Hawthorne with the exception of Pierce. Elimination After finding a hidden stash of weapons in Dean Pelton's office Annie and the study group arrive at the now desolate Camp Hawthorne. Finding Pierce hiding in the bathroom Annie confronts him over his treachary. She challenges him to a duel as the study group watches on. The Black Rider then makes a reappearance which causes an insecure Jeff to challenge him to a face off as well. During the standoff, Pierce suddenly collapses claiming he is having a heart attack. Despite being warned by the study group that he is faking The Black Rider goes to help him only to get shot by Pierce. He calls his employer and tells his boss that he was eliminated. He then lets Annie and the study group know that his job was to ensure that no one from Greendale won the Paintball contest's prize of $100,000. He also adds that the circumstances surrounding the paintball competition is "much more bigger than you can imagine". Quotes "I wouldn't go to this toilet with my sisters big toe" --'The Black Rider '''disses '''Greendale' : "Look, if you're half the cool cowboy you pretend to be you'll respect we've got a situation playing out here and let us be until it's settled"--'Jeff' :: "Sure thing...but once it's settled I'm taking out everyone in this room starting wih you Mr. Insecure."--'The Black Rider' : "I'm outta here, I got Cold Play tickets." --'The Black Rider' :: "Cold Play tickets?" --'Annie' ::: "Too late bean allergy...you blew it." --'The Black Rider' Category:Characters